Removed Content
Removed content is material that has been removed from Yandere Simulator. NOTE: Some removed content may return in future updates. HUD OldSaneYandere.png|A facecam depecting Yandere-chan's level of sanity. When fully insane, her irises become small and her grin becomes bigger. Reputation.png|The original HUD for reputation. OldYandereMeter.png|A meter depicting Yandere-chan's level of sanity. Outdated_HUD.png|The original HUD for time. Outdated_HUD - 2.png|The original HUD for sanity These HUDs were eventually removed and replaced with better versions. Personas :Main Article: Personas Multiple personas have been removed from the game. Coward The Coward persona has been replaced with the Loner persona. This was eventually put back in the game, replacing the upcoming Fragile persona. Others *Hero Complex (Likely became Heroic) *Sadistic (Likely became Evil) Clubs Gardening Club (Club 0) Senpai was the only student in this club. However, both Victim-chan and Witness-chan were in this club prior to their removal, meaning that it was once the club with the second most amount of students. This club used to be a null value, 0, before eventually becoming "No Club". Computer Club (Club 5) Saki Miyu and Sora Sosuke were in the Computer Club. Other Removed Clubs *Martial Arts Club (Club 1) *Sports Club (Club 2) *Sewing Club (Club 3) *Photography Club (Club 5) Removed Interactions Two removed interactions were "Threaten" and "Seduce". The latter was added back in with the November 1st, 2015 Update, but isn't an option on the Interaction wheel. Instead, the Seduction Level influences the player's actions with students. According to one of YandereDev's older blog posts, threaten was a way to make NPCs to leave the area, but would harm the protagonist's reputation. Oldfunctionseduce.png|Seduce. Oldfunctionthreaten.png|Threaten. Locations 1st Akademi High School The appearance of the first Akademi High School was removed and replaced in the November 15, 2015 Update. 1st Buraza Town Was replaced with a different version in the January 1st, 2016 Update. Images-0.jpg Images-1.jpg Imgres.jpg Old Faculty Office The original Faculty Office was removed for unknown reasons in the May 24, 2015 Build, which had a bookshelf, a table with chairs, a couple of boxes, a photocopier, and a potted plant on a desk. Old Gym Was removed in the November 15, 2015 Update. A frame model of it can be seen in the current debug build, but the player cannot interact with it. Old Storage Room Was removed in the November 15, 2015 Update. The player could kidnap students here. 1st and 2nd Classroom This used to be a room where all students stood by a wall to learn. It was removed in the November 15, 2015 Update and replaced with a better looking classroom. Yandere-chan's Original Bedroom This used to be a dark room where there is a wardrobe to change panties, Senpai Shrine and a corkboard. It was removed in the October 8th, 2015 Update and replaced with a new bedroom. Yandere-chan's Original Basement Thus used to be a dark room with vanilla colored walls and a dark grey floor. An air vent and an outlet can be seen on the left wall. An extension cord can be seen on an upper beam. In the middle of the room, a pole is set that is used for kidnapped students. It was removed in the October 8th, 2015 Update and replaced with a new basement. Sewing Club This room was created in the November 15th, 2015 Update, and removed in the Feburary 1st, 2016 update. Yui Rio and Haruto Yuto used to be a part of this club. YandereDev has stated that the Sewing Club would give the player access to an infinite amount of clean uniforms.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/about/ Characters Victim-chan Victim-chan was the test rival and can be seen in the video "How To Get Away With Murder in Yandere Simulator" by YandereDev. Witness-chan Witness-chan was used to demonstrate how cowards reacted to murder in the same video. Music :Main Article: Music Morning in Bedroom V1 This song played when it was morning in Yandere-chan's bedroom. It was eventually removed because YandereDev did not feel like the music fit the bedroom. Night time in Bedroom V1 This song played when it was night time in Yandere-chan's bedroom. It was eventually removed because YandereDev did not feel like the music fit the bedroom. BafBaf! Sonna ni Moeru no ga...Suki kai This song played when Bancho Mode was activated. It was eventually replaced with a new original song. Madoka Connect This song played when the player stood near Pippi's computer. It was eventually removed to avoid getting copyrighted. Normal Theme Menu V1 This was the first normal theme. Dark Theme Menu V1 This was the first dark theme. Normal Theme Menu V2 This was the second normal theme. Dark Theme Menu V2 This was the second dark theme. Normal Theme Menu V3 This was the third normal theme. Dark Theme Menu V3 This was the third dark theme. Dark Theme Menu V4 This was the fourth dark theme. Hairstyles Sora_Sosuke_Nov15th_Portrait.png|Sora Sosuke's original hair. Sho Kunin has also used this hairstyle, but they both received a new hairstyle while the latter was removed from the game. PippiOsu.png|Pippi Osu's original hairstyle. Pippihair.png|Pippi's second hairstyle. Has never been used. RyoutoPorttrait.png|Ryuto Ippongo's original hairstyle. NewMidoriPortrait.png|Midori Gurin's original hairstyle. Oka_Ruto.png|Oka Ruto's original hairstyle. Yui_Rio_Nov15th_Portrait.png|Yui's original hair Yuna_Hina_Nov15th_Portrait.png|Yuna's original hair Mei_Mio_Nov15th_Portrait.png|Mei's original hair Mei6thhair.jpeg|Mei's second hair. Has never been used. Kokona_Haruka_5th_Profile_Picture.png|Kokona's original hair KoharuDec.png|Koharu's original hair Saki_fifth_portrait.png|Saki's original hair Saki6thhair.jpeg|Saki's second hair. Has never been used. These are many hairstyles that have been removed from Yandere Simulator. Panties :Main Article: Panties These panties were removed in the May 3rd, 2015 Update and replaced with newer, better models. The Spats, Cute Bear Panties, and the Stealthy Black Panties were present, but remain the same as the updated panties. Uniforms :Main Article: Uniforms These are uniforms that only appeared in the first intro of Yandere Simulator. They have not appeared anywhere else. Miscellaneous Student Profiles VeryFirstProfileYuna.png|An older removed profile Yunanewprofile.png|Another removed profile Throughout the whole debug builds, the profiles of each student have updated with new content and portraits. Circular Saw :Main Article: Circular Saw CircularSaw.jpg|The circular saw. This was a weapon implemented in the January 1st, 2016 Update, but later removed in the January 2nd, 2016 Update because it was not supposed to be picked up yet. They will make a return later.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/01/02/january-2nd-bug-fixing-update/ Category:Removed Students Category:Game Mechanics Category:Akademi High Students Category:Places Category:Akademi High